


Holy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Church Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: The return of Preacher Bray. Based off the song ‘Holy’ by Zolita. Sequel to Like A Sinner In Church.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves sex on an altar in a church so if you're not into that, please turn back now.

I only ever came to church when I was younger because I was forced to, my mother and father dragging me along with them, sandwiching me between them on a pew. I was told to be quiet, keep my ankles crossed, and pay attention to the sermon. I was not to make a noise, move an inch, or do anything that would make the elders of the church look down upon me or worse, look down upon my parents.

So I did as I was told. I was silent, unmoving, eyes locked onto the preacher at the front of the church. My parents weren’t ever proud, per se, but they always acknowledged me with a nod. I was paying attention, following their directions, and that was all they needed of me. At least in this setting.

But when I grew up, moved away, I still found myself in church every Sunday. I wasn’t too sure why, it was just what I was used to, what I knew how to do. I didn’t question it, just went to church like a good little girl, and went home.

Now though? Now I know why I went. It was for Bray.

_Worship your body as you walk my way_  
You’re the only one that can make me pray  
I fall at your feet, your breath defined  
And underneath my skin’s intrinsic shrine 

Here’s the thing, I’m aware that having sex in the church pews is frowned upon. Or would be, if anyone knew. Anyone other than Bray and myself, that is. And that poor little junior preacher that left the congregation two weeks after he found us in a compromising position.

But no one else knew. It was a secret Bray and I kept to ourselves. And if it was okay with Bray, if he wasn’t concerned about his status, then what was there for me to worry about? In my mind, that meant it was perfectly fine. It’s not like I was inherently religious in the first place.

Not in the usual sense, that is. But if there was a religion based purely off of Bray, off of what his words did to me, about what he was like? Well, then I would definitely say I was a religious person.

Like now, as he walked toward me, still seated in my pew. There was something in his gaze keeping me rooted to the spot, waiting for him. My breathing was shallow, eyes locked on his as he got closer and closer to me. I didn’t realize my breath had stopped altogether until Bray reached a hand out, his fingers stroking along my cheek, and I melted, finally letting out a breath.

My head turned into the palm of his hand, my eyes fluttering shut as he stood over me. An intense wave of calm rolled over me, a small smile making its way to my face. When my eyes finally opened again, I looked up at Bray who had stood, unmoving, for a while.

“What’s on your mind, Lamb?” he asked, voice steady as his hand fell from my cheek to my neck.

“You,” came my easy reply, smile spreading on my face as our eyes met.

He smiled in return, his fingers trailing across the column of my throat before falling away from me. My mouth opened to complain, falling shut at the raise of his eyebrow. “Come, lamb,” he said, gesturing for me to follow him.

I did, wordlessly, the only sound in the sanctuary our footsteps as we walked from the back of the church to the front. Here we stood in front of the altar, and I turned a questioning eye to Bray, waiting for some information, another command, anything.

When he tilted his head towards the altar, I nodded quickly in response, kneeling in front of it, my eyes still locked on his.

_Drink my tears, I’m at your mercy_  
I love you most, but I’m not worthy   
I’ll give my soul, sacrifice me  
Cause your love is holy  
Is holy 

My breath quickened as Bray’s eyes darkened, obviously working a plan out in his mind. We had done questionable things all over the sanctuary, the church itself, but never had he led me to the altar. There was something about being here with him, however, in front of the altar, like a sacrifice to him that had my heart pounding in my chest.

Of course, the idea of sacrificing myself to him isn’t new. I feel like a new sacrifice to him everyday. It’s impossible not to. There’s something about him that makes me want to please him, that feeling only multiplied when we’re in the church together.

Finally, Bray stopped just staring at me, his hands moving towards me. One of his hands fell to my shoulder, bared by my dress, while the other cupped the side of my face.

“This dress is a little revealing for a church service, don’t you think?” he mused, obviously referring to the fact the dress was strapless. I shrugged up at him in reply, not planning on voicing my thoughts yet. Until, that is, his hand on my cheek moved and tangled in my hair, bending my head back to get my attention. “Use your words, lamb.”

“It might be revealing for the church service but it’s just right for….Other services,” I said, voice soft.

Bray raised an eyebrow at my statement, fingers tightening slightly in my hair. My fingers bunched in the hem of my dress, an attempt to keep myself from shifting under his intense gaze.

“What kinds of services?” Bray asked, his voice casual once more.

_I can fight but the devil wins_  
And I will fall like a saint who sins  
Forgive me Father, I am weak  
And it’s not forgiveness that I seek 

I could feel my face heat up at his question. I was so confident, so sure of myself, in every other way until I was in front of Bray. Then, my emotions got the better of me and I stumbled through words, tripping over statements. This was one of those times. I couldn’t bring myself to answer him. I shook my head up at him, eyes wide. I knew I wouldn’t be able to say what I meant. His gaze was too powerful, too strong, and my focus was completely shattered.

“Then maybe you’ll be more willing to show me,” Bray offered, dropping his hand from my hair. I nodded quickly, my shaking hands flying up to the zipper on his pants. “Calm down, lamb,” he soothed as I fumbled with his underwear, shoving them down his thighs as far as I could.

I took in a steadying breath, my hand stroking his length as I met Bray’s eyes. Moving forward slowly, I never took my eyes off of his as my tongue trailed along the head of his dick. Bray sucked in a harsh breath, his head falling back as I took his length further into my mouth.

Part of me was used to this, to the fact that Bray and I did these things in the church sanctuary, long after everyone else had gone home. But another part of me still got a thrill from it, still felt that rush of adrenaline everytime we did anything like this, that feeling spurred on by the various sounds Bray let out as I bobbed my head along his length. It was exhilarating, even if I knew that doing all this was anything but holy.

Not that that stopped me, obviously.

After a few more bobs of my head, my tongue swirling around Bray’s dick, he urged me up to stand in front of him. He was silent as his hands slid around to my back, unzipping my dress and watching it fall to the ground around my feet. My underwear followed suit until I was naked in front of Bray, his hand in the center of my chest, pushing me backward slightly until I bumped into the altar behind me.

“Lay back, Lamb,” he urged, touch gentle.

“The altar?” I asked, voice reaching a higher pitch than normal. Sure, I didn’t care about fucking in the church itself, but there was something about adding the altar to the mix that made it even more blasphemous.

“Where a lamb should be,” Bray explained easily, smile playing on his lips.

And that’s when I understood. I’m his Lamb, his sacrifice. And it was only a matter of time until he got me on the altar anyway.

I smiled back at him, finally, and slid myself into position on the altar, Bray leaning over me. His hands came up to cradle my head against the harsh wood of the altar, pressing kisses along my throat as he slid his length into me. I arched into him with a short cry, my own hands clutching onto his arms as he started moving rhythmically against me.

_Drink my tears, I’m at your mercy_  
I love you most, but I’m not worthy   
I’ll give my soul, sacrifice me  
Cause your love is holy  
Is holy 

When I was younger, I knew church was for worship. I knew that you go to church on Sundays to be a good person, to worship, and then go back home. Being at church meant you being your best self, meant you were to be as perfect as you could be, at least for as long as it took for the preacher to deliver the sermon.

I’d like to think things changed now with me and Bray. And maybe they have. But then again, it all seemed to be the same.

I still came to church on Sundays and was my best self, tried to be perfect for Bray. But I was learning that, for me to be perfect, all I had to do was be myself. Drop all my inhibitions, stop worrying about what Bray thought about me. And Bray thought I was perfect just the way I was, his lamb, his sacrifice.

As for the worship? Well, Bray and I did a fine job of worshipping each other.

_I’d rather drown in your ocean_  
Than wither on the shore  
Undying devotion, feel you in my core  
Veneration, this faith’s got me high  
Nothing without you, live for you til I die 

“Bray, please,” I whined, hips moving along with his.

“I’ve got you Lamb,” he assured me, sliding a hand up to my throat. His hand closed around my throat, fingers squeezing in time with his thrusts and I let out a choked cry, arching my back off the altar, fingers clawing at his shoulders.

I whined his name, high pitched and long as his thrusts got even faster. I bit my bottom lip hard, tossing my head back against the wood underneath me. Bray’s hand loosened up against my throat just as he thrust harshly against me, hitting my g-spot perfectly.

“Please,” I begged breathlessly, rolling my hips helplessly against his. Bray’s free hand moved down to my clit, thumb rubbing harsh circles against me.

“Come for me, Lamb,” he urged, fingers tightening back around my throat. His hips moved in tandem with his fingers on my clit and I came with a choked cry. A few thrusts later and Bray came as well, hand leaving my throat so he could press kisses along my throat.

He stepped back from the altar, pulling his pants up and fastening them before reaching for my hand and pulling me up. It was silent as he pulled my dress up my body, zipping it up and smoothing the fabric out. My underwear disappeared into his pocket before he reached a hand out to me again, leading me away from the altar.

“Bray?” I finally managed to say when we were halfway up the aisle in the sanctuary, nearing the door.

“Yes, Lamb?” he asked, small smile on his face as he looked back at me.

“I…I love you,” I blurted out, voice small.

It was silent once more as the two of us stood there, just looking at each other. I started to fidget the longer it took for Bray to reply, my heartbeat fastening in fear that maybe, just maybe, Bray didn’t feel the same way.

Until, that is, his face broke into a large smile and he tugged on my hand, pulling me into his chest. “I love you, too, Lamb,” he murmured, pressing his lips to mine. I couldn’t help from smiling into the kiss, resting my hands on his chest. Bray pulled away, breaking the kiss with a smile still firmly planted on his face. “Come, Lamb. Let’s go.”

His fingers tightened around mine, keeping me close to his side as we moved towards the door.

_Drink my tears, I’m at your mercy_  
I love you most, but I’m not worthy   
I’ll give my soul, sacrifice me  
Cause your love is holy  
Is holy 


End file.
